1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular auto light system configured to turn ON or turn OFF the headlights of a vehicle on the basis of image data imaged by imaging means.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicular auto light systems configured to directly detect the amount of light above a vehicle with a light-receiving element disposed on the dashboard of the vehicle and turn ON or turn OFF the lights on the basis of the detected light amount are already being marketed. Further, vehicular headlight devices configured to automatically turn ON the headlights when the device judges that it is nighttime on the basis of image data obtained from imaging means and a detection signal of a sensor for detecting outside light have already been proposed (e.g., see JP-A-11-321440.)
However, because the device disclosed in JP-A-11-321440 is configured to turn ON the headlights on the basis of a screen brightness of image data obtained by the imaging means, there has been the problem that the device cannot be concomitantly used for purposes where it is necessary to control the screen brightness constant regardless of the amount of peripheral light, such as a device that uses a road surface marking recognition function to process image data from imaging means and recognize road surface markings on roadways or a device that uses an obstacle detection function to process image data from imaging means and detect obstacles, and the imaging means is dedicated to judging the amount of light outside the vehicle, which is uneconomical.